A Halloween Treat
by Porcelain.Heart
Summary: Pansy wants to go trick or treating, but Draco thinks it's ridiculous. What will happen?


**A/N:** Yay! I've made a new story. This is just a one-shot, Halloween story. I might add on later, if you think I should…Well, I hope you like! Review if you wish.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just this plot, which will be good hopefully.

**-A Halloween Treat-**

-8 years ago-

"I think we should go trick or treating," Pansy said. "Then we can steal all those muggles candies," Pansy giggled laying down on a old armchair sitting in the Malfoy Study.

Draco grimaced at the thought of dressing up like an absurd monster and walking around, begging for candy. "You don't need candy Parkinson, your fat enough as it is," he hissed.

Pansy's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. Shocked that Draco would even say such a thing to her. "I'm not fat!" shouted Pansy, standing up from the chair.

"Yes you are,"

"Are not,"

"Are too, pug face,"

More tears. "Wh- what did you call me?" pansy asked stuttering softly from the knot that was growing in her throat.

Draco smirked. "You heard me Parkinson," he sneered, his icy silver eyes narrowed into her liquid black. "Now go play dolls,"

"Shut up! I don't play dolls. And I'm _not_ fat!" Pansy stammered, sitting down beside Draco on the couch he had taken possession over. "You wait till we start school Malfoy,"

Ha! What could she do to him? Draco chuckled evilly and smirked. "That's an empty threat Parkinson,"

Pansy looked appalled. Was it? Sure she was only eight years old, but she was after all a Parkinson. A pureblood, noble, vindictive witch, who got what she wanted , when she wanted. And she certainly wasn't fat or ugly. Most people always said that pansy was the replica of a porcelain doll; the same white skin, ebony ringlets her mother always put up in pig tails, and dark eyes.

Pansy crossed her slender arms over her chest. "I want to go outside,"

"Then go, stop pestering _me_," Draco hissed, motioning for the door.

Pansy stood up and stomped her foot, having a small hissy fit. "Fine, but I'm not sharing any of my candy with you!"

"Yes you are," Draco called back to the ebony haired girl as she walked out of the room.

-Present-

"Pansy, are you going down to the feast?" Draco asked the girl sitting in an armchair near the fireplace.

It was Halloween once again, only this year they were at Hogwarts for their sixth year. The annul feast would begin soon, and Slytherin's would all start stuffing their face's full of candy and other odd wizarding sweets. Just like Pansy had eight years ago.

Pansy recoiled a bit in her seat, dropping the leather bond book in her hand to her lap. Draco was standing in front of her, both of his arms being clinged to by Tracy Davis and a few other Slytherin's. It was rather disgusting, how he let them all attach themselves to him.

"No," said Pansy bluntly, resuming her reading.

Draco quirked his pale blond brows at the girl and sighed. "You girls go ahead, I'll be down in a minute, I just want to have a nice chat with Pansy," Draco told the girls. Several of them frowned, but did as they were told. No one disobeyed a Malfoy.

Draco waited till they were all out of sight before he walked behind the armchair, Pansy ignoring him completely, as his hands fell to her shoulders and he began to message them lightly.

It was well known that the tow of them had some chemistry before, but Draco couldn't keep a steady girl friend for more than a few days, Pansy was his longest- a week. She had never really gotten over him; she had liked him for exactly eight years today. She did everything he asked, and more, in hopes that he would like her.

"Pansy, why have you been ignoring me?" Draco asked, whispering in her ear. His warm breath tingled against her cool skin, causing her to shiver. Draco smirked and brought his lips down to her neck, placing a soft kiss.

Pansy tried not to let him see that he was getting to her. Keeping her voice as normal and emotionless as possible, Pansy spoke, "Maybe if you would stop hanging around those sluts so much…"

Draco smirked inwardly to himself as he let his hands twirl a lock of her ebony hair around his finger. "Do my ears deceive me, or do you sound _jealous_?"

Pansy frowned.

Draco moved around the armchair, holding his hand out for her. "Pansy, you mustn't sulk about all day. There's plenty of me to go around,"

Anger started building up in her chest. She stood up, pushing his hand away, and ready to explode, but just as she opened her mouth Draco's words came out instead.

"That was a joke Pansy, now will please go down to the feast,"

"No, I already told you I don't want to,"

"Pansy…" he warned, narrowing his eyes at her.

She had to say it, she had to tell him how she really felt. Closing the book in her hand and throwing it down into the chair, Pansy turned back to Draco and sighed. "Draco, I'm sick of you telling me what to do. I'm sick of every time I look at you, you make me want to throw a thousand hexes at your perfectly groomed blond hair. And I'm sick of those tramps always giggling over you. Stop teasing me, and leave me alone- Oomph"

Draco had grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, his lips embedding hers. Pansy stood there at first, utterly shocked by what had just happened. Draco Malfoy was kissing her… Not just a teasing, peck kiss like normal, but a _rea_l kiss, her first kiss was with Draco Malfoy.

Slowly, Draco's hands slid up and down her spine, as Pansy's hands crept up to his neck, stroking away his blond fringe. He pulled her closer as she relaxed into the kiss; he smirked inwardly to himself and pulled away. Her thick black lashes were closed together tightly; slowly they flickered open, a small smirk tugging at the corner of both their lips.

Draco dropped his hand from her waist, and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Jealousy is a fun game, and I believe it worked my dearest Pansy."

Pansy opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He was using them to make her jealous? Was this a joke or was he serious? She shook her head and sighed, walking with him up to the great hall, their hands still holding each other's. Several of the girls who were with him only minutes before, sneered at Pansy.

The feast went by rather fast. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle spent most of the time talking about politics, which really didn't make any since, because Crabbe nor Goyle new what they were talking about. Pansy just sat and listened, her hands till clutched in Draco's. When the feast was over, Draco turned to pansy, and smirked.

"Happy Halloween," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "That was for not going with you,"

**A/N:** Haha, turned out really fluffy… sorry… But I hope you like anyways! Happy Halloween! -Isabella


End file.
